After
by Yamu-chan
Summary: Death is cold and sad. Death hurts, death is it's like for the little Tess, who was just killed. He will die. Unless a blue haired Magi saves him from his enternal despair. Aladdin, the unknown secret future-prince of Alma Toran, takes him out of the dark, starting a new journey. (Aladdin and Tess in the Alma Toran Arc, sucky english, crappy summary but plz give it a try)


Yamu : Hey ho there~ Already, thanks for reading at least my greeting. Even if this greeting is a little wierd. Anyways, let's get this over with.

Yogi : For the first time, I agree with you.

Yamu : Wait, we just agreed to each other. We should celebrate this later.

Yogi : Yes, but now...*points at the readers*

Yamu : Oh, you're right. *turns to you* Like it's already in the summary, that's really crappy, this will be a Tess and Aladdin fic. Since my favourite Magi pairs are TesAla and KouAla I thought, why not try to give the world a little motivation to make more TesAla storys, there are waaay too rare out there. So C'mon, write such fics. Anyways, I don't know everything about the Solomon story, I skipped it mostly so I could see the reaction of the others after hearing the story and never came back to reading the Chapters. I only read the beggining, the ending and somehow saw Tess on the wiki so I read Chapter 129, not even knowing what David did back then. Only know he killed them all brutaly for Il Illah and sacrifized himself and his whole group.

Yogi : But she saw Tess' tiny little burned up body. Poor Tess, bad David.

Yamu : Okay, let's don't-

Yogi : Yamu?

Yamu : Yes?

Yogi : I think we may just have spoiled a few people...

Yamu : ...

...

Yogi : ... Screw us. Go on and finish the AN.

Yamu : Yep. I don't own Magi and I have a crappy english so I'm sorry for every fail or missing letter. I hope you enjoy this and see ya in the last AN~

* * *

 **Tess POV / TESS' VERSION  
**

The last thing I heard was my Mommmy's scream...then everthing went black.

Mommy, Daddy...it's so hot...but at the same time so cold. It's all black. I'm all alone, no one at my side.

Please...

...Get...me out of...here.

Please...I beg of you. Return, don't leave me. No wait. I started to reach out my hand as it came into my sight. I reached o the back of my Mommy, the only thing I sw in the black.

Mommy was walking away...more and more...step by step...with every step leaving me alone to myself even more. please, don't leave...I need you...I love you...

 **Mommy...Daddy...don't leave...**

My Mommy was swallowed by the black, leaving my hand that reached out drop again. Something cold was floating down my cheek...my too warm cheek.

Mommy, it hurts. Come back.

"M-Mommy...Daddy..." I whispered. "...don't leave me..." I hugged myself. "...I'm scared of the dark."

"Well, if that's so, let's bring a little light into this emotionless place." A cheery voice said.

I looked up as I saw everything around me light up. It was so...happy! The Rukh was happy. The Rukh danced around the place.

The heat in my body stopped and was replaced by a soft, warm feeling that was in my heart. There wasn't any pain...not anymore.

"Is it better now?"

I looked forward, seeing a boy standing there. He had a staff in one hand, a wooden one. He had a long, soft blue braid hanging down behind his back. There was a calm, soft smile on his face, a happy one...a warm one.

I felt myself smile, and tough I didn't know who te boy was, I answered.

"Yes, on a lot!"

"then I'm happy."

"Was that you?"

"Kind of."

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal. Why were you in this emotion anyways." The boy kneeled down to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"I was left...alone. It hurt so much..." I said.

"Well, I guess that's over now?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." I giggled as well as he did.

"Like a said. It was no big deal."

"I looked around once more. Most of the Rukh were floating over to us...or rather the boy. They seemed to like him...the white Rukh. So that means he can't be a bad guy, right? Would a bad guy help me?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I...can't tell you that.."

"Why?"

"Because...you're not supposed to know. No one is."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said No one is supposed to know."

"Please tell me."

"Nope."

"Pretty please."

"Nope."

"Pretty please with Puppy dog eyes and baby talk." I said making the best Puppy dog eyes I could.

"Awwww- Wait! NO! I can't...give in.." He said turning away but I was everywhere.

"C'mon. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?" He looked at me with a serious look.

"Yes! I don't hav any purpose to tell anyone anyways."

He looked above him, deep in thought for a while. It was too long. Then I realized, he was playing with me.

"JUST TELL ME!" I squealed like a little child. Don't blame me. I AM a child.

"Alright, alright."

...

...

...

"So you're the prince." I said. "And you came back from the future...?" I asked. His Rukh didn't seem to show me that he was lying so he probably just said the truth, no matter how unbelivable this is.

"Wow, you get a lot for being a child."

"You are a child too."

"Yes, maybe you're right." He giggled. "Now let's get otta here."

"Where are we here anyways?" I asked looking around once more.

"In your death world..." He said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. I remembered my mother telling me a little about the death but I didn't do anything to die, or at least I don't remember. "But I don't remember dying..."

"And why are you here then? Why was it so dark when I came?"

"I...I..."

"You don't need to explain. You must be confused too. But I think you just heard or saw what you saw by your death so lket's say this is a step to dying completely. Your heart had to die too, after all."

"But you saved me...My heart hasn't died yet, so am I still alive...!"

"Wait...you're right...in some way.." He said in confusion.

"Look!" I pointed around us, spreading my arms wide open. "My Rukh is white, like the whole place. Shouldn't it be black if I'm dying?"

"Wow, for such a young age you know alot.."

"Hey, as I understand you aren't even born yet so please, have some respect to your older-future-brother..."

"Yeah, yeah...I get it. But right now I am older than you..."

"But in your timeline I must be older than you..."

"I never met you there..."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes..."

"Then you will soon since you just gave me back my life that was taken from me. Don't know how Il Illah is gonna take that but I don't care, I don't wanna die yet."

"Then it's settled, let's get outta here..." Aladdin, that was his name, swung his staff and in a blink of an eye, our surroundings changed.

We looked around in horror as I got up on my feet from the ground my body was lying on before.

Everywhere were dead, burned up bodies. Or at least it looked burned up. The bodies of my friends...that I can't recognize anymore.

"Can you give them life too, Aladdin?" I said with a fake smile. He shook his head. "But Aladdin." I still wore this smile, that smile that refused to belive in this picture displayed in front of our very eyes.

"That would change the storyline...they, I mean the others, got used to your deaths by now, but not yours. So it seems nothing bad will happen if I return you to this world but if I return everyone...Well, they also would find about me and that would be even worse." He said in the same disbelief as me.

"In other words.." I said looking to the ground as we heard battle cries from not too far away. "...they're completely dead..."

* * *

Yamu : Woah, sucky Chapter done and it's only, like, 00:04 in the morning. Wow, I ended the day with a finiushed Chapter. I hope you enjyoed it and please leave some reviews. And don't ask me why I have such crazy ideas like team up Aladdin and Tess.

Yogi : She's just crazy..

Yamu : I'll take that as a compliment.

Tess : You can take that as a compliment, I don't think it's meant as a-

Yamu : I know that.

Everyone : Bye bye~


End file.
